Overboard
by Franbunanza
Summary: Charlotte saves Daniel's life but he can't help but worry about what would happen if the tables were ever to be turned. Charladay oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff.

* * *

"Enrolment only has one L." Charlotte protested lazily, her chin resting on her hand, her elbow on the small table.

Daniel shook his head, "I think it has two…so its an extra point."

"Perhaps in America, you lot are always messing with the language, but its one L." she flicked through the dictionary.

As Daniel leaned back wearily just about to open his mouth to ask whether or not it really mattered and to state that he honestly wasn't to bothered about the extra point when the freighter gave a huge lurch to the left, the two of them fell off of the chairs landing awkwardly on the cold floor. The scrabble tiles slid off of the board on the table and rained down around them.

"Maybe we should stick to poker?" Charlotte suggested, the boat lurched again tossing the deck of cards on to the floor with them.

They exchanged amused looks.

"Hey guys, now you can play 52 card pick up, how fun!" Mile mocked from behind his magazine. He was sitting on the sofa reading, completely unfazed by the boats rocky movements.

Charlotte got to her feet and helped Daniel up. The boat tipped the other way, knocking Daniel into Charlotte, who's legs buckled against the arm of the sofa. She grabbed a hold of Daniel's shoulders to try and steady herself but fell backwards anyway, pulling Daniel with down with her, the two of them landed on top of Miles.

"Oh for god sake! Look whatever you to get up to in the privacy of the engine room is fine by me, but don't try and include me cos I really don't like either of you in that way."

"You really are a smart mouth little bastard, you know that Miles." Charlotte tried to elbow him hard in the ribs. "For your information it was Naomi and Keamy that got caught in the engine room ."

Miles shut up pretty quickly, an expression of bitter disappointment now on his face.

"Its just a rumour though...anyway" Daniel added with a shrug, feeling like he should try to reassure Miles, he had a suspicion that Miles had a bit of a crush on Naomi. After all she was the only person on board he wasn't completely irritated by.

"Whatever, I'm sure this has been a great bonding experience for all of us but both of you get off of me." Miles shoved Charlotte, causing her and Daniel to topple back on to the floor.

"Oww," Charlotte bashed her elbow on the table leg.

Before she had a chance to exact revenge on Miles the door swung open, narrowly missing Daniel's head.

"Get your useless asses up on deck, we need everyone to secure the equipment we've got up there."

"That's not our job." Charlotte stated as she sat up.

Naomi came up behind the man who had been speaking, she was drenched through. "Lewis! don't make me tell you again about that attitude, all three of you get on the deck and help out, this storm is getting worse."

"Need help getting your geeks to follow orders Dorrit?" Keamy smirked his vicious grin as he chipped in, he leant against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"I think I can handle it thanks." Naomi rebutted, shooting a look which warned the trio against showing her up.

The three of them reluctantly followed their boss up to the deck.

* * *

The ocean was thrashing wildly against the Freighter, while the rain poured down from the flashing skies. The people already up on the deck were slipping and sliding as they carried boxes down into the storage areas.

Daniel and Charlotte went to help Frank, he was trying to tie down the helicopter.

"Hold this tight will ya." Frank handed them a rope, they both tugged and together managed to secure it.

"Think that will do it, thanks." Frank smiled and gave a nod.

A huge wave hit the side of the boat, a large amount of water flooded onto the deck. The freighter tipped drastically to the left. Frank reached out to grab a hold of Charlotte's hand as she fell down on to her front. He caught her before she slid across the tilting deck, he was holding on to the rope securing the helicopter. "Looks like we got that tied down just in time." he shouted over the storm as the boat tipped back down.

Charlotte wasn't listening, "Frank! Where's Daniel? He was standing right behind me." The redhead was searching frantically, eyes darting from one face to another.

"I don't know, I can't see him." Frank wiped the rain out of his eyes.

Charlotte broke free from him and grabbed a hold of the railings, she looked down into the ocean.

"You don't think he fell overboard?" Frank dashed over and crashed into the side of the boat beside her.

She nodded her head, water from her hair splashed as she did.

Charlotte snatched a spare rope and tied it fast around the railing, she wrapped the other end around her waist and tied it.

"Charlotte?! What are you doing? What if he didn't fall in?"

"He did Frank! I'm not going to just let him die!" she climbed up on top of the railings.

"Whoa, what is she doing?" Miles skidded over, "Get down, Charlotte are you actually insane?"

She paid him no attention and jumped down into the thrashing waters.

The water hit hard, she struggled to swim against it.

"Dan!" she cried out, she needed to rescue him. That was the plan and she was sticking to it no matter how the ocean tried to stop her. There was no way she was going to let her only friend on the boat die. Hell, if she was honest he was the only real friend she had made in years.

A wave dragged her under, no matter how hard she fought against it the sea was ultimately stronger than her. she forced her eyes open as she went under again, the salt water stung but it was worth it as she could see Daniel sinking in front of her.

He was unconscious, at least that's what she was hoping.

Charlotte battled the waves, he was just beyond her reach. He was so close it was frustrating, if she could just get a little closer. The thought of never looking into his dark eyes or playing a stupid game with him again urged her on , these thoughts panicked her and she figured that she should probably take a good look at why that was. But that would have to wait until later as there were more pressing matters at hand. The blasted rope was too short, it was holding her back.

In a risky move she untied the rope and dived deeper down, grabbing Daniel under his arms.

"Please, please, please don't be dead." repeated over and over in her mind as she kicked furiously. She wasn't sure for how much longer she could hold her breath but she wasn't about to give up either.

It felt like a painful eternity before she broke the surface, she heaved Daniel up. By a strike of fortune she managed to locate the rope, she tied it back around them both.

"Idiot, why did you have to go and stand so near to the edge." she cursed him. "If you die I'll be so furious!"

Charlotte pressed her lips abruptly against his making a mental note to at least try to pluck up the nerve to try that again when he was conscious. Now she had to try and figure out how to get back on the Freighter.

Luckily Frank and Miles had decided to try and pull the rope up. They lifted them both up on to the deck.

Charlotte collapsed down onto her front, tearing the knot in the rope open as she did. Her red hair was plastered to her face, pushing it back she set about resuscitating Daniel, which wasn't easy as the boat continued to rock and the sea continued to splash up over the deck.

Charlotte had only practised CPR on dummies before, she swallowed her nerves and breathed into him. After a few attempts Dan coughed, spluttered and opened his eyes, before Charlotte had anytime to revel in this victory she was pulled to her feet by the back of her top.

"What the hell do you think you are playing at!" Naomi shouted, she shook Charlotte hard by the back of her top, catching some of her hair in her iron grip.

"So what should I have done? Just let him drown?" Charlotte spat back struggling in vain against the stronger woman.

"One dead member of my team would have been better than two!"

"Alright, enough, no one is dead." Miles interrupted trying to cool the situation down.

"What happened?" asked Daniel as he rubbed his head.

"You are one lucky guy, you almost drowned." Frank helped him up, "I think both of you should get down to sick bay."

"Charlotte, are you alright? Did…did you fall in too?" Daniel furrowed his brow.

Charlotte finally managed to unhook herself from Naomi's grip, "Yeah."

Miles scoffed, "No she didn't. She jumped in after you, Like a knight in shining armour." he snorted.

Charlotte scowled as she pushed past Miles, Daniel hot on her tail.

"You saved me?" Dan asked as he caught up, they were both heading down below decks.

"Well, I didn't want you to die." Charlotte gave a shiver, her clothes and hair were soaking wet.

"Thanks, for the record… I don't want you to die either."

Charlotte glanced sideways at him and smiled, "That's good to know."

Daniel smiled in return, "It was pretty…uh… heroic of you to save me though."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "I've got your back, we are a team right?"

"Right, right, a team."

"However, that's not to say I would have jumped in after Miles and definitely not for Naomi." she strode ahead slightly and opened up the door to the sick bay. "I wouldn't risk my life for just anyone you know."

"Good to know." he repeated her words quietly to himself.

"What happened to you two?" asked the doctor as he turned to face them.

"Oh we just thought as the weather is so lovely and all, we'd just have a little swim." Charlotte hoisted herself up on to the bed, Daniel sat beside her.

"So you fell in." The doctor passed them some towels.

"Yeah."

"Doctor!" a couple of the military men had bustled in carrying one of there comrades, it seemed he had broken his leg. They shoved Daniel and Charlotte out of the way so they could place him down on the bed.

The Doctor directed Daniel and Charlotte out, "You look fine, just go change and get some rest."

* * *

They did as he instructed and retreated to their cabin. Although the storm had finally passed, the boat was still struggling on the choppy sea.

Charlotte sat down on Daniel's bed, "Are you alright?"

He nodded, "Yup, feel fine, its just…"

"Just what?" she asked absently fiddling with the blanket.

"A bit freaked out I guess, almost drowning makes you think."

Charlotte nodded, he had a point.

"I wonder if I make the most of, um, you know being alive." Daniel bit his nail.

"Hah, aren't you some sort of fancy physicist? You are on an exclusive trip to a mysterious island, isn't that exciting enough for you." Charlotte laughed, tossing her head back.

Daniel sighed, "Yeah, but is that really…"

"What sort of things did you used to do before you got on this boat." she shifted, crossing her legs up on the bed.

"Can't remember. I was in an accident." Dan leaned forward, closing the space between them slightly.

"I know, we've talked about it, its okay." she said softly not meeting his eyes.

"It makes me feel useless sometimes, I used to know what I was doing." he clenched his fist.

"Hey Dan, come on, you are not useless! God I'd have blown my brains out by now if I didn't have you." Charlotte wasn't the best at comforting people but for Daniel she would try.

"But you are going out of your mind with boredom." he laughed sadly.

"I jumped into the ocean earlier, just to save you." she snapped. "I thought you would get it by now."

"Get what?" he asked leaning in closer still in an attempt to get her to look at him.

"Forget it, doesn't matter." she waved it off, refusing to look into his soft eyes.

They sat in an awkward silence for a while.

"Sorry, Charlotte, I didn't mean to..." he started still not sure what it was he had done to offend her, Dan slowly took a hold of her wrist and pulled her in close to him.

She gave a nervous laugh, "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you, supposed to be comforting. Is...I mean is that okay?"

Charlotte nodded her head, "Today was…uh…well...different," she wound her arms around his slender waist.

"I guess that's one way of putting it."

Charlotte smiled, she closed her eyes and leant against his chest. Daniel felt warm and comforting, she liked the way his hand was resting on the back of her neck.

She shifted upwards so she could put her chin on his shoulder, brushing her cheek against his as she did.

"What if things had been the other way around…what if you were drowning and I couldn't save you." he choked out eventually.

"That's what you worried about? Dan, don't worry about things that didn't happen." Charlotte sighed.

"You've seen all the military on board this ship, this island its...its dangerous…and we're supposed to be a team, what if i mess up and something happens to you?"

"I'm not the type of girl that often needs saving." she assured him.

"Sometimes it's like you are Indiana Jones or something and I'm just..." he blurted out.

Charlotte burst out laughing, "Daniel! What a thing to say! Indiana Jones? Really, well then I guess that makes you Marian Ravenwood." she teased.

"Exactly." he laughed.

"That's sweet, but being a team isn't just about jumping off of boats. You are my friend and I know that if it really came down to it, in some dark and dingy hour, that if I really needed you to, you'd find away to save me. Guess I'm saying I believe in you. Ick, sorry that's corny, now you see why I don't do sentimental." She crinkled her nose.

Daniel moved his hands around and stroked the sides of her face with his thumbs, she felt her lips quake into a smile. He turned her face towards his and kissed her top lip.

Charlotte was frozen with surprise for a beat or two, she quickly defrosted as she felt a sudden heat take over her body.

"Dan…" she breathed as he pulled back.

"Sorry, probably overstepping a line." he pointed a finger to some imaginary line before letting his hand fall down.

"Just so you know, for you there is no "line". You're an exceptional exception." Charlotte smiled a little less assertively than she would have liked.

Daniel raised his eyebrows and breathed deep, he was unsure of what to say next. "Uh, cool?"

They both dropped there heads and gave small dry laughs at his pathetic reaction.

"Right, okay, so back to…" he kissed her again, deliberately and agonisingly slowly so he could feel her temperature rise.

Charlotte tangled her fingers in the back of his hair, she observed that it had grown since they had first met. She knew that if she broke away now she would never be able to find the right words. Charlotte kept her mouth locked with Daniel's while she directed him to turn over, so she could lye underneath him and feel his flat stomach pressed against her own.

"Charlotte…" he murmured as he pressed his lips to her neck.

Always more a woman of action than words, Charlotte started to loosen his tie.

* * *

"Hey Genius, wake up."

Daniel reluctantly stirred, he ran his hand through his hair. "Miles? What is it."

"Naomi says they think they found the island. We can see it just off the horizon, she sent me to tell you and Charlotte." Miles explained.

Daniel nodded. "Are they sure this time?"

"Think so." Miles said absently as he did a double take, he glanced back at the foot of Daniel's bunk. "You have small feet."

He looked up to the bunk Charlotte usually occupied to find she was missing.

"Morning Charlotte, sleep well?" he called out, rolling his eyes.

"Ever heard of knocking Miles?" she sneered back from under Daniel's blankets.

"Well, thanks for this slice of early morning mental disturbance. See you up on the deck in 30 minutes, we've got a team meeting." Miles turned on his heel, muttering something about being not be able to wait until he could get off of this stupid boat as he went.

"So we're finally here, are you still worried about what lies ahead?" Charlotte asked as she rested her head against Daniel's shoulder.

"Hey, whatever happens, happens right?" he replied with a smile, clearly trying to sound optimistic.

Charlotte furrowed her brow slightly, those words sound frighteningly ominous.

Daniel noticed her concern and asked if she was okay, she told him with a smile not to worry and assured him that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

a/n: Reviews always greatly appreciated ;)


End file.
